


Meet-Up

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: 25 Kaisoo Dialogue Prompts [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First meet-up, M/M, Textmates!kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Mula sa pagiging textmates hanggang sa unang meet-up nila.





	Meet-Up

Textmates.

Sa isang tabloid nakuha ni Jongin ang numero ni Kyungsoo. May isang seksyon kase sa tabloid na binabasa niya kung saan ang mga naghahanap ng mga gusto ng katextmate ang nakalagay.

Buryo din kasi ang ating probinsyanong magsasaka na si Jongin kung minsan, kaya't nang makita ang ilang numero sa papel, sinubukan niyang itext ang ilan sa kanila. Yun nga lang di lahat natripan niyang kausapin ng matagal. May iba kasi di niya lubusang maintindihan ang sinasabi. May iba, ang bagal naman magreply at yung iba, ingles kung magtext e ni hindi naman ganun kalinang si Jongin sa banyagang wikang iyon. Pero may namumukod tanging okay kausap. Ngalan daw niya ay Kyungsoo.

Sa simpleng hello, umusbong ang usapan nila sa mas malalim pang mga bagay-bagay. Gaya ng mga problema nila sa buhay. Pang-araw araw na dinadamdam na ni kahit sa mga kaibigan nilang malapit sa kanila hindi nila masabi pero sa isa't-isa, mabilis lang nilang naibahagi ng walang pag-aalinlangan. Kaya dahil dito mas tumibay ang kanilang relasyon bilang textmates, bilang magkaibigang magkalayo, hanggang sa swerteng naidala si Jongin ng tiyuhin sa Maynila para sa limang araw na pananalagi roon dahil naatasan ang tiyuhin niya na may asikasuhin roon at si Jongin ang dinala niyang kasama.

Tumulong si Jongin sa pagiging kargador ng truck. Nabiyayaan naman siya ng tiyuhin ng kinita roon kaya't lalo siyang nagkalakas ng loob na kitain si Kyungsoo.

Taga-Quezon City nga pala si Kyungsoo. Sa Quezon City rin nakikitira muna si Jongin at kanyang tiyuhin sa maliit na bahay ng malayo nilang mag-anak sa may Cubao. Buong akala ni Jongin noon, magkalapit na sila ni Kyungsoo, pero malaki pala ang Quezon City at malayo pa pala ang kailangang tahakin ni Jongin para makipagkita sa lalaki.

 

 **kyungsoo:** jongin tawagan mo lang ako kapag naligaw ka ah para susunduin na lang kita

 **jongin:** sige soo. kita kits!

 

Suot ang maong na kupas at puting t-shirt na maayos-ayos pa kumpara sa ibang dalang t-shirt, nag-mrt si Jongin papuntang Trinoma.

Wala siyang alam paano sumakay ng tren. Ni hindi niya alam kung paano magbayad at kung saan ba papasok kaya natagalan siya lalo sa MRT Station.

Di rin niya inasahang mala-sardinas pala sa loob ng tren. Akala niya kung magtretren ka sa Maynila, sosyalan na, hindi naman pala. Mas maigi pa sanang nagjeep na lang siya.

Maraming bago sa kanya simula nang tumuntong siya ng Maynila. Marami rin siyang 'maling akala'. Kung tatanungin siya kung san niya gusto manirahan, pipiliin pa rin niya ang probinsya nila sa Zambales. Payak lang ang buhay, masarap ang simoy ng hangin at maaliwalas di tulad sa Maynila na kay sikip at kay usok pala.

Pagkarating sa Trinoma, laking gulat na naman ulit ni Jongin na sosyaling lugar pala ang pagkikitaan nila ni Kyungsoo. Medyo nababalisa rin siya dahil panay ang tingin sa kanya ng mga tao. At dahil hindi alam ni Jongin ang lugar na Starbucks kung saan naghihintay ang kaibigan, dahil kahit anong tanong naman niya sa mga guwardiya ay di naman siya masagot, nanatili na lang siya sa pwesto at tinawagan si Kyungsoo.

"Hello, Jongin? Asan ka na?"

"Uh...dito na sa Trinoma. K-Kaso di ko alam san yung  _Starbuk_  na sinasabi mo."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya. "Starbucks, Jongin. Teka, ako na pupunta sayo. Anong nakikita mo sa paligid?"

 

* * *

 

Magkaharap. Gulat na gulat si Jongin nang magkita sila ni Kyungsoo. Ibang-iba si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Malinis ito, sopistikado kung manamit at mukhang may kaya sa buhay di tulad niya.

Nasa foodcourt sila ngayon sa Landmark para kumain, pero si Jongin, hiyang-hiya siya sa presensya ni Kyungsoo. 

"Jongin, Jollibee tayo favorite mo. Ano orderin ko? Ako na mag-order para sa atin." Maligalig na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Walang pinagbago. Siyang siya pa rin ang Kyungsoo na nakakatext niya araw-araw.

"Manok lang, Soo. Yun lang." Tango niya sa lalaki. "Samahan na kita."

"Di wag na. Bantayan mo lang pwesto natin baka maagawan tayo kung sasama ka pa."

Pagkaalis ni Kyungsoo para mag-order, kinuha ni Jongin ang cellphone niyang Nokia 3210 at naalala ang high-tech na cellphone ni Kyungsoo na de-pindot lang sa screen.

Lungkot ang nanaig sa kanyang dibdib. Magkaibang-magkaiba sila ng mundo ni Kyungsoo. Tama ba ang naging desisyon niyang magkita sila?

"Tada! Kain na tayo!" Masayang sambit ni Kyungsoo dala ang tray ng pagkain nila.

Sa mga sumunod na oras, si Kyungsoo lang ang madalas na dumaldal sa kanilang dalawa. Kahit malaki ang pagkakaiba sa estado ng buhay nila, masayang-masaya at tuwang-tuwa pa rin siyang kinakausap ni Kyungsoo na ultimo pati cellphone niyang Nokia 3210 ay pinuri pa ng madaldal na lalaki.

Marami siyang nalaman ulit tungkol kay Kyungsoo na di nila kailanman napag-usapan sa text.

_"Alam mo ba madaldal lang ako sa taong kumportable ako."_

_"Gustong-gusto na kita mameet kung alam mo lang. Ang gaan gaan ng loob ko sayo."_

Pero ang pinakanagpagimbal sa araw ni Jongin ay ang tanong na, " _Ano pala ang trabaho mo sa Zambales?"_

 _"Pagsasaka."_ Sagot niya dahil yun naman ang katotohanan.

Pero namaling akala na naman si Jongin. Akala niya pandidirihan at mag-iiba ang tingin sa kanya ni Kyungsoo, pero taliwas iyon sa inakala niya. Bagkus, maligalig pang nagtanong ng mga bagay-bagay tungkol sa pagsasaka si Kyungsoo at ang pinakanakakagulat na sambit niya ay ang mga salitang, _"Gusto ko manirahan sa probinsya one day at magsaka lang din. Pangarap kong magkabukid kung alam mo lang."_

Itong pagkikita na 'to ay ang pinakamagandang naging experience ni Jongin sa ilang araw na pananalagi niya sa siyudad. Napakasayang kasama ni Kyungsoo. Nakakahulog ng loob. 

Nang oras na nilang maghiwalay sa isa't-isa, laking gulat ni Jongin na hinalikan siya sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo sa harap ng estasyon ng tren sa loob ng Trinoma mall. "Mag-text ka ha kung nakauwi ka na."

At parang robot, tumango lang si Jongin. Namumula, mabilis ang tibok ng puso. Nang kumaway si Kyungsoo sa kanya bilang pamamaalam, may kirot na naman sa kanyang dibdib.

Pero hindi niya mapipigilan ang damdamin. Sa isang araw na nakasama si Kyungsoo, nahulog na siya nang tuluyan magkaiba man ang mundo nilang dalawa na ginagalawan.


End file.
